A Flutter of Wings and the First Story
by TomParis7
Summary: Sam/Cas! My first story with this ship. Just a short one-shot with some fluff! Enjoy!


_**I do not own ANY Supernatural characters!**_

_**This is for spirit-of-chaotic-dreams. ENJOY! **_

The flutter of wings startled Sam and he looked around. There he stood, in the doorway, his coat billowing as though it was hit by a slight wind. Castiel. Sam's mouth curled up into a smile and he stood, pushing his hair out of his eyes and striding toward him.

"Cas!" He exclaimed.

"Hello Sam." The Angel replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where's Dean?" He asked. Sam's face fell slightly when he asked, "oh. He's out with a girl. I don't think he'll be back for a while."

"Good." Cas said simply, "I want to talk to you, Sam. Alone." He added.

Sam looked taken aback and his eyebrows arched, "Me?"

"Yes. Do you want to…." Cas glanced around, looking slightly nervous. "Do you want to sit down."

"What's this about Cas?" Sam asked, walking back to the chair and pulling up one for the angel as well. Castiel cleared his throat and stared down at the ground, not looking Sam straight in the eye.

"Cas?" Sam asked again. Cas looked up to him, his blue eyes locked onto Sam's green ones.

"I want to get to know you Sam Winchester." Cas said abruptly. "I want to know what happened to you when you ran away to college on your own. I want to know how you felt when Dean died or when you went to hell."

"Which time?" Sam asked sarcastically, laughing. Cas didn't laugh, but continued to stare into Sam's eyes. Sam's smile faded and he heaved in a huge breath.

"What's this about Cas?" He asked again. Cas tilted his head to the side, as though studying the younger Winchester.

"I have no alternative motive, I simply want to get to know _you_ Sam." Cas said, looking imploringly at him. Sam cracked a smile, "Did Dean put you up to this?"

"I am not up on anything, Sam." Cas said, unfazed.

"Ok." Sam cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. "Well where do I start?" Sam said, almost to himself. Then he glanced at Cas who was staring right at him. Shifting again, Sam flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes and began.

"You asked about leaving for college." Sam said, leaning forward. "Well. I was about 18 at the time. I had just graduated High School and had found out that I got a full ride to Stanford for my academics. That's when, after graduation, I came running up to my dad and Dean saying, 'I got into Stamford!' and Dean got this huge smile on his face and said something like 'That's great Sammy.' And hugged me. Then I looked at my dad's face and well…" Sam paused at this and then cleared his throat, "He wasn't even smiling. He said he was happy enough for me, but then flat out, he told me that Stanford wasn't the best option for me and that I wouldn't be going.

And then he just took off back to the Impala and he drove us home, interrupting me all the time I tried to talk. So we got back to our motel, and dad stomped around the kitchen for a while, drinking and things and then I started in on him. I told him that I wanted to go to Stanford, that it was my dream. And" Sam paused and gulped, averting his eyes from the Angel.

"And you know what my dad said to me? He said that going to college shouldn't be my dream. My dream should be hunting down the thing that killed mom, and that was the only thing that mattered. He said it didn't matter that I got into one of the best colleges in the country. And then he forbade me to go. But I went anyway. And we fought for hours, our voices so hoarse. And Dean kept trying to break us up, but dad wouldn't have it. He wanted me to stay. 'For the family' he said. But I went over to the door and was going to open it. Then dad said to me, 'if you go out that door, don't you bother coming back.' And then I looked at Dean.

"He was staring at me as though he didn't recognize me. As though I had betrayed him in some way. So then I said, 'I'm sorry' to Dean and I slammed the door."

Sam finished and looked up at Cas. Cas's eyes were filled with some emotion that Sam had never seen there before. The one of pity.

"But, that's not very interesting, dad and I fought all of the time and..." Sam trailed off as Cas stood up.

"That story is not a pleasant memory for you." Cas said, as though it was a statement.

"No. Not really." Sam agreed.

"But you still defied your father and left anyway, just to do what you thought would make you happiest." Cas went on.

Sam shrugged and inclined his head. "Yeah. I suppose. What is this all about, Castiel?" But Cas merely shook his head, a small smile playing around his mouth, "That is not of import."

"okay…" Sam said, perplexed.

"Well. I'll be seeing you around then." Cas said and before Sam could say another word, Cas vanished.

The next few days went on like this. Every time Dean was out of the house, picking up chicks, or get pie from the store, Cas would pop in for another one of Sam's stories. They first started as just talking, but sooner or later, Sam invited the Angel to take a walk with him. So that is how they came to strolling across a bridge, a flowing river running underneath them.

"I don't see the appeal in parks." Cas remarked, his piercing blue eyes scanning the play sets and swings where kids were laughing and playing.

"Really?" Sam asked, "I think there nice. It's a good place to go and clear your head."

"Why would a head need clearing?" Castiel asked, turning a confused face to Sam. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Never mind." They walked on. Over the bridge and into a denser part of the park, where the trees stood closer together, leaving a nice shade from the unbearable afternoon heat. Sam lead Cas over to a tree-covered area that was slightly hidden from the path.

"What are we doing over here?" Cas asked.

Sam shrugged and sat down on a cool patch of grass. "Don't know, thought it might be a nice spot to stop and rest for a minute." Sam then patted the grass next to him, indicating Cas should sit down. Cas compiled, shedding his trench coat and folding it neatly by this side. Then he sank down onto the grass next to Sam.

"You should tell me another story." Cas said to Sam, looking eagerly up at him. Sam snorted,

"What is it with you? My story's aren't that good. Or interesting for that matter."

"Yes they are." Cas combated.

"Ok, ok. If you insist." And brushing the hair out of his face dramatically, Sam launched into a story of him and Dean when Sam was 8. He was about halfway through the story saying,

"Then Dean ran in front of me and pulled out his gun. He shot the skin walker right in the chest so it fell at his feet. And dad never knew that we had hunted that down our self but that day on, we promised that we would _never _tell dad about it because he would be so angry and-" Sam broke off and jumped to his feet so suddenly that Cas looked up at him questioningly.

"Sam?" Cas asked. But Sam didn't reply. He simply stared at a spot some five feet away, his eyes wide with terror. Cas glanced around and saw a shot green snake slithering through the grass. It couldn't have been longer then Cas's palm and he picked it up with his fingers and tilted his head, puzzled.

"Cas, d-d-don't" Sam warned, his voice shaking with clear panic.

"What's wrong Sam?" Cas asked, still holding the snake which was curling and uncurling between his fingers.

"I…" Sam swallowed and tried again, "I _hate_ snakes."

Cas's eyebrows shot up at that and he tossed the tiny snake behind his shoulder. Sam flinched as Cas said, "You hate those tiny slithering reptiles? Why?"

"I just do." Sam said, still backing away from the spot where Cas had thrown the snake, not lifting his eyes from it. "Can we just get out of here, please." Sam asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Ok." Cas agreed and stood, grabbing his coat, unfolding it, and slipping it back on. Sam made a b-line through the trees and didn't slow down till he was back on the path. Cas caught up with him and flashed him a smile.

"Snakes? Really?"

"Oh shut up." Sam said, rolling his eyes, "I don't know, I've just always been afraid of them."

"I do not see as to why you should be." Cas said, "Besides the poisonous ones, they are quite harmless."

"Thanks Cas, that's comforting." Sam reply dripping in sarcasm.

Cas grinned slightly and then walked ahead of Sam

"Wait up!" Sam yelled and he caught up to him. Without really thinking, Sam strode next to him and grabbed his hand. Cas look down at their hands and then up at Sam.

"What are you..." Cas began. Sam looked down at their hands and let go quickly.

"Sorry." Sam said quickly.

"No, it's ok" Cas said quickly, and grabbed Sam's hand again. Sam turned to him, surprised. His face then cracked into a smile and the walked along the park once more.

The next day, Cas fluttered into hotel while Dean was getting some coffee. Sam stood up and grinned at Sam, who smiled back.

"Sam." Cas acknowledged him with a nod. Sam stood up and hugged him. Cas looked taken aback but then hugged him back.

"You look good today." Sam said, trying to pull off casual. Cas tilted his head but nodded his thanks. The angel then reached up his hand to brush a strand of hair out of Sam's face.

"Have you come for another story?" Sam inquired.

"I came to give you a case about 10 foot snakes in a house." Cas said in his deep vibrato voice.

"Shut up!" Sam hollered, punching him playfully on the arm.

Cas squinted at Sam and Sam just smiled back at him.

"I'm glad your here." Whispers Sam. Cas smiled.

"So am I."

And before he knew what he was doing, Sam was kissing him. Cas looked startled but then melted into Sam, kissing him back. Sam's hands gripped the collar of the angels pale coat, pulling him closer. Cas's hands jumped to Sam's hair, running his hands though it. They stood there kissing, Cas on his tip toes to reach the taller Winchester.

The door opened. "Sammy? I got you a decaf-"

Sam and Cas jumped apart, in the doorway stood Dean, his mouth open in disbelief. The three of then stood stock still. And then Dean broke the silence

"We'll this is awkward."


End file.
